


A Fight for Happiness

by BiMasterJedi, ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiMasterJedi/pseuds/BiMasterJedi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: After the Events of Season 2, Hopper finds himself settling into normal life. That is until the new History Teacher waltzes into his office and changes everything. With her sweet smile, big heart and dark past she and Hopper soon realize that maybe they're in love. And Mella (That's her name) couldn't love Jane any more than if Jane were her own. Things seem to be looking up for Hopper, and Mella as they welcome their very own baby into the world. Something isn't right though, it never is in Hawkins, and it's never right with Jim.  Suddenly a number comes into their life 12. Who is 012?  What effects have the upside down had on Hawkins and it's residents? Will Jim ever get his fairy tale ending? You'll have to read to find out!





	1. When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is roleplay between me and my boyfriend that I am putting on paper for people to read. ObeyDontStray writes Hopper and I write my OC Mella barton. The story takes place after season 2, WE ARE ACTIVELY IGNORING SEASON THREE'S ENDING! *No Spoilers inside the fic* We will cherry pick what we want to happen in this story since we've rebooted once already. Enjoy!

Are you the Chief?

Mella Barton walked down the carport through the, partly empty bullpen of the Hawkins police department. Just off from school, the poor woman had come out to the parking lot to find that her car had been spray painted and when she had gotten him e her windows shattered and she knew who it was. “Hello?” She called knocking on the door. Her voice a sweet alto tone. “I’m looking for the Chief of Police, is he here?”

Jim was sitting back with his feet propped up, doughnut in hand.  
“Yeah, that’s me.” He called out. “Come in.”

She timidly opened the door. In she walked. A beautiful curvy woman still in her work clothes. A pencil skirt and a blouse that fit her in all the right places. Her golden hair in a bun. The shirt's buttons popped open, unable to contain her cleavage. The blouse was blue, and it brought out her eyes. She had pink pouty baby doll lips. “You’re the Chief.” She asked and stated. “Hi, I’m Mella Barton.”  
Jim out his feet down and immediately stood, trying to keep his mouth shut.

“Uh-hi, I’m Chief Jim Hopper.” He said, reaching out his hand to shake.

She took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you.” She smiled at him with a pretty smile. “I’m, well I’m here to report a crime.” She said to him as she looked for a chair.  
When she took her seat, he did too.

He was more than a little flustered by her smile.

“What’s the crime, Miss-”

“Barton.” She said as she crossed her legs. “My car was spray painted, and the windows in my house smashed. I think some of my disgruntled students did it. Hopper. Hmm, why is that name familiar.” She said.

“How come we haven’t met before?” Jim asked. “I would’ve remembered you.”He was trying not to look her over too hard, but God, she was beautiful.

“I don’t know.” She said, thinking. “Hopper. You’re Jane’s father. You didn’t come to the parent-teacher conference.” She stated. “That’s why we haven’t met, and I would have remembered you too.”

His eyes grew wide before he looked down at his desk.“Oh yeah, I wanted to come but work kept me busy.”

“Now Chief Hopper what kind of example does that set for your darling daughter.” She smiled at him, a teasing twinkle in her eye before she giggled. “Now, about the vandalism?”

“Yeah yeah! What happened?” He asked as he dug a form out of his desk and slid it on a clipboard and slid it to her with a pen.“If you’ll just fill this out for me.”

She sat up and leaned forward, grabbing the pen and clipboard. He was handsome. Older than her for sure but young men left a bad taste in her mouth. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that hid something deep within himself. A nice kept beard a body, oh that body that was big and broad and hands to match. She bit the top of the pen her pouty lips around it.

“Well, I had gotten home from work, and I heard and crash. I came down the stairs, and my windows were broken, and I went outside and saw the two boys spray painting my cars. Mark and Mathew.” She said to him. “Twin brothers.”

“Oh yeah, I know those two well. Usual suspects.”He struggled with not being a dog as he kept looking from her pouty lips to her cleavage.“So they broke your windows too? I make them scrub the car clean after school tomorrow. And their family is wealthy, and I can get the windows paid for.”

“Yes, they did.” She said. “Oh, why thank you! Thy would be most helpful. Just have to find a handyman. Know any good ones?” She asked, filling out the form.  
“So uh…got anyone at home?” She asked him out of curiosity. “Like a wife or uh girlfriend.”

“No, no wife or girlfriend. Just me and Jane at home.”He pushed his own pen around his desk.“I can install your windows. Just don’t tell anyone, I’ll end up being everyone’s handyman.”

Mella let out a musical laugh at his last remark. “You’re quite the funny man Chief.” She said as she smiled at him warmly and she finished the form. Her lips closed around the pen once more. Pink and pouty.

“What time will you be home tomorrow?” He asked, watching her lips.“I’ll make sure the boys come as soon as your home.”

“Well school gets out at 2:30 so I’ll be home by three.” She said to him. She handed him the papers and clipboard. She leaned forward to grab her purse, and then on her way back up, she slammed her head on his desk.  
“Ouch! Son of a!!” She bit her lip and held her head.

He leaned forward and covered her head as if his touch could heal her.  
“Oh! Are you okay!?”

“Ow! I’m fine! Just a nice brand new headache for me.” She gritted her teeth. “Oh, is it bleeding?” She asked him.  
He brushed her soft hair back and looked her head over.“No blood. You’re gonna bruise though. Hang on..” He fumbled through his desk and retrieved a small bottle of aspirin.“Here, I’ll get you some water, and you can take a few of these.”  
He left and went to the water cooler, filling up a paper cup.

She noticed she had spilled some of his coffee. Taking tissue from, her purse, she leaned over the desk and cleaned it up, providing a sight to behold for anyone who walked by.

Jim stopped abruptly in the doorway. Don’t be a dog; don’t be a dog. He thought to himself.  
But he couldn’t help seeing her perfect assets. All sorts of dirty things flashed through his mind.

“Ah, are you okay?” He said, looking down and stepping past her around his desk.

“Sorry I spilled your coffee I thought I’d just clean it up since I uprooted your desk with my noggin.” She smiled at him.

“Hey, the coffee is the least of my concern.” He passed her the cup of water and a small ice pack.  
“Here, this will help with the swelling.” He stood beside her and hooked his finger under her chin, lifting it until he could look over the bruising.“Already turning purple.”

She looked up at him with big blue eyes a blush coming across her cheeks. “I’m so clumsy sometimes.” She said breathlessly. She wanted to kiss him.

His stormy blue eyes met hers, and he breathed in heavily before he took a step back.“Go ahead and use that ice pack a minute, it’s swelling quick.”

“Oh, rats. You think I need to go to the hospital?” She asked him. She sat down and kept the ice pack to her head.  
“You know your daughter is one of my favorite students.” She said to him. “She’s a good girl, but she’s a little too into a boy named Mike in my class they get in trouble together sometimes.” She said to him.

“You’ll be okay. Just, ice it a bit.” He said.  
“Yeah, I know Mike and their little crew pretty well.” He said. “I’ll have to threaten him again.” He teased. “They’re kind of dating. I don’t like it, but he does right by her.”

“Well, I’ll have to separate them soon if she keeps forgetting to pay attention,” Mella said. “Well, I think I’ve made quite the fool of myself. Thank you. I’ll see you at 3 pm?” She asked, standing.

He rounded the table and sat on the edge of it near her. He reached forward and smoothed her hair back to inspect her forehead again. He swept his thumb across it gently.  
“Maybe you won’t get a goose egg after all.” He said.“So I’ll see you tomorrow okay? I’ll bring the windows and get the boys to scrub up your car.” He thought about it a second. “Your boyfriend or husband not handy around the house?”

“Oh no, I’m single.” She said to him. The room felt electric. “I may be a history teacher, but I don’t need a degree in science to know we've got chemistry Chief.” She said to him, touching his hand.  
Her touch was almost electric.

“I uh, I’m not- I don’t, you wouldn’t want me.” He stammered.

But he curled his hand inside her's and ran his thumb across the knuckle of hers anyway.

“I’m a big girl, and I can make my own choices.” She smiled at him. “And I think maybe one day I’d like for you to go on a date with me.”

He raised his eyebrows at her.  
“I um, I’m sorry, but I’m kind of involved with someone. Kind of, sort of.”  
But all he could think of right now was her face.

“Oh.” She stood up. “I’m sorry.” She grabbed her things. “It was nice to meet you. I’ll see you at three.” She turned and left abruptly. She stopped and turned to look at him. "I hope to see you around Chief, I'd like to be friends.


	2. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short encounter in the grocery store reveals, who is getting in the way of this possible romance. Mella confesses her new life in Hawkins is taking it's toll and Hopper finally moves on.

Groceries  
Beer. TV dinners. Sodas. Milk.

Jim ticked through his mental list as he filled his shopping basket.  
Flowers. Flowers were important.

“Hey, Joycie!” He smiled as he handed her the basket. She smiled at him, and they made smooth small talk about the kids like they always did. He finally gathered up the courage to ask her to dinner at the local steakhouse when the pretty blonde from earlier caught his attention.

“Jim,” Joyce said. “What time? I’ll bring the boys.”

Mella saw him and saw the cashier woman whom she had befriended. Her heart sank, and she walked off into an isle. She was trying to hide her tears. She knew it was silly having just met the man, but she was really hoping for something. It seemed clear to her now it was silly of her to think so. 

“You look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar, Jim.” She picked up the flowers. “Who are these for?”He had been hoping to give them to Joyce.

“They’re for Jane.” He lied.

“Listen, Jim; I found someone for you. I’ll bring her to the steakhouse with the kids! You guys can meet!”

There was a loud crash. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” She said as a can of kidney beans rolled by. She wiped her eyes.

Jim picked it up and carried it towards the shelf.“Hey, Miss Barton.” He said, setting the beans back on the shelf. She looked like she had been crying.“Are you okay?”

She sniffled. “Oh, I…it’s just been a little hard lately, being new and all and then today.” She wiped her eyes. “Damn kids.” She smiled at him and took the beans. “Thanks.” She put them in the cart and began to walk away, her face hot with shame. He was into the checkout girl, her friend Joyce. Of course who wouldn’t be into the petite dark haired woman. Much prettier that Mella was, much skinner much more everything that Mella was not. 

Joyce saw Mella.“Mella dear! Are you okay?” She said, coming over to her.  
Mella relayed what she had said to Joyce before Joyce hugged her. Joyce looked at Jim and motioned her head to the side at the forgotten sunflowers on the checkout counter.  
“Give them to her!” Joyce mouthed at him.

Mella hugged Joyce tight. “Oh, Joyce, you’re so sweet. I was hoping to see your shining face today. You always make me feel so welcome.” She sniffled. “You still have that crockpot recipe I gave you?” She sniffed. She didn’t notice anything Jim was doing. “You wouldn’t happen to remember the name of that friend of yours you were going to set me up with?”

“He’s been stubborn,” Joyce said. “But he’ll come around.”

Jim came back and offered her the flowers.

“Maybe this will brighten your day a bit?” He said shyly, holding the flowers out to Mella as he looked to Joyce for approval.

Mella looked at him a broad smile gracing her face. “Oh, Chief. That’s so incredibly sweet.” She said as her lip quivered. “And for a gal, you only met today!” She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “They’re my favorites, besides roses.”

Joyce looked from Mella to Hop.  
“Oh, you two know each other already?” She said, surprised. “Man, I wanted to play matchmaker!”

Jim looked at her, liked a kicked puppy. How easily she was pawning off his affections on someone else.

“He’s a stubborn old cuss, Mella, but he’s single! And in need of a good girl to keep him out of trouble.”

Mella smiled weakly. “Oh, he took my report today, and uh well from what he tells me he is kinda taken. So thanks for trying though.” She said, looking at her feet.

Joyce glared at him.“He’s a great big dummy hung up on the past.” She said. “You know it’s never going to work out with that girl.”

Jim sighed defeatedly. “I guess you’re right.”

“Come on, you two, let me play matchmaker! I’ll even watch Jane for the night so you can hang out!” She suggested.

“Maybe some other time. I don’t want to be a home wrecker.” Mella said. “I think he’s well set on this lady, but thank you for the flowers. Joyce, would you happen to know where the ground beef is?”

Joyce visibly frowned at Jim.“He keeps barking up the wrong tree. She’s just his friend, but he’s stubborn, trust me.”

She spotted another man nearing the counter and pretended she thought he was ready to check out.  
“Oh, I gotta go! Jim, can you show her? You know this store as much as I do.” She said as she trotted off.

Jim scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness.“Um, it’s this way.” He said, beginning to walk towards the coolers.  
“Thanks.” She looked up at him. The walked to the coolers. “You don’t have to do this. You can leave.” She said to Jim. It’s alright you don’t have to pretend. You can even have the flowers back.”

He held up his hands. “No no, keep them. I had bought them for Jane, and I’m going to get more for her.”  
He frowned.

“Can I level with you?”

She moved and grabbed some vegetables. “Sure thing Chief, I always appreciate honesty.” She grabbed some more food.

“Joyce and I dated back in high school. And we’ve been through some things with our families, and I was…kind of hoping for something. But she just made it obvious that’s not happening.” He sighed.  
“And honestly I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Oh…I see.” Mella said as she reached for hamburger buns. “I’m flattered that you’ve been thinking about me. I thought about you too.” She admitted. She grabbed bagels and instant oatmeal.

“Sorry to dump all this on you. I was foolish to tell you that I was taken earlier. I’m really, really sorry.”

“It’s perfectly fine.” She said to him. “Thank you for the flowers.” She paused in front of the cooler. “Now what percent of fat content makes the best burgers.” She asked him.

He pointed at the one he liked. “I usually like this one. Anyway, I’ll be by tomorrow to fix your windows and if you don’t want to see me around anymore I understand.”

“Jim.” She said as she grabbed the one he pointed to. “I’d very much like to have you stay for dinner after you fix my windows.” She said to him.

He nodded. “Thank you; I’d like that.”

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you at three and thank you for the flowers."


	3. I'm On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim comes to deliver on his promise to help fix her windows. The late summer sun is intense just like their yearning for each other. It's only a matter of time before they both take their clothes off. Smut spectacular.

I’m On Fire

Mella was dropped off by a co-worker. She was a few minutes late. She wore a sundress today. “Jim! Are you here? I’m sorry, I’m late!” She called running across the yard, taking her heels off and her breasts bouncing. 

The boys were bent down, scrubbing her car and Jim stepped around the back of his truck, holding a window under each arm.  
“Hey there. We just got here.” He said. It looks like I timed it just right.“

“Oh Good, I didn't miss you! What do I owe for the windows?” She asked him. “Also would it be alright if I did some yard work? When they broke my windows, they hurt my roses.” She gestured to the rose bushes.

“Don’t worry about the windows. The boys bought them. And sure, just be wary of glass please.”  
He looked out at the car.

“Hey boys, what do we say to your teacher?”

“Sorry!” They called out in unison.

“Thank you!” She went inside and grabbed her hat, gloves, tool, and a trash bag for the glass. It was a hit day, and she wished there was a breeze or something. She bent over the dress, covering her ass, making it look round and perfect. She started picking the glass out of the roses.

Jim had music playing in his truck, his doors open so you could hear the radio. He sneaky admired her ass before he turned away and began unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

Mella would glance at him. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of him. What his broad chest looked like or, his impressive back looked like. Bad company’s feel like making love came on the radio, and she started to hum and sing along and do a little dance.

Jim began unbuttoning his work shirt, stripping down to his white t-shirts before the threw his work shirt aside. The song was doing things to him. Her little dance was doing something to him. He tried really hard not to stare at her.

“Feel like makin love.” She sang and swayed her hips. “Feel like makin love to you!” She twirled and flipped her hair, putting it up in a ponytail.

Jim swallowed hard before he set about, pulling the window frames out of the house. It was a sweltering hot day, and he breathed out heavily as he jerked on the window until it came out.

She hummed and swayed her hips, picking out the glass from her roses. “Of the poor thing. She would have been beautiful.” Mella mused clipping the bud. The two teen boys were watching her and smacking each other. “Her tits.” One said loud enough for Jim to hear.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Jim called out. “Ya don’t talk about women that way! Now get back to work!” He turned his back to the window and tried to think about anything other than her. Baseball stats, song lyrics, laws…anything other than the hot blonde singing that song next to him.

The song ended, and she moved closer to him to work on a bush. “You do this so well.” She said, watching him. Watching the muscles in his arms work. “Where’d you learn how to be so handy?” She asked him.

“Uncle was a carpenter.”  
“Oh! That must have been nice to learn from him? Dad, wasn’t handy around the house?” She asked him as she tended her roses.  
“Pops passed when I was younger. My uncle Joe taught me all the man stuff.” He smiled.

“So what’s your favorite flower? Jane loves sunflowers and daisies. My oldest loved yellow roses.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said to him. “I love sunflowers, and roses pink and Yellow they’re my favorites. I didn’t know Jane had a sister? Is she in college?” Mell was doing some mental math; he must have been too young to be a father if that’s the case.

“Previous marriage. She passed away when she was 9. Her name was Sarah.” He said, trying not to think too hard on it.

Mella stood and placed her hand on his arm. “Jim. I’m so sorry.” She said with the deepest sincerity. “So, can you show me how to take the window out?” She asked him, putting down the gardening tool. “In case I don’t have a handsome handyman to help me.”

He gave her a boyish smile and started working again. He made every movement slower so she could watch.  
Ozzy Osbourne was playing in the truck, and he sang along with the chorus.

"Momma’s gonna worry I’ve been a bad, bad boy…"

Mella felt heat begin to bloom between her legs. She hadn’t been with a man in a long time. She watched him. Every move he made her feel, different. She touched his hand. “Can I try ?” She asked.

“Sure. Careful of splinters okay? Watch the nails too. Tug hard okay?”

She nodded and gave the window a good tug getting it halfway out. She tugged again and got it out. It was a little heavier than she thought it was going to be, so she looked to him for help.

He grabbed it and helped her set it down.

“Chief! We’re done cleaning the car!” One of the twins called out.

“Want to go inspect?” Jim asked. “I’ll finish up this window.”

She nodded. “Well look at that! She looks like she just drove off the lot! You boys did well. Maybe I’ll have to hire you two to clean my car for me.” She smiled at them, and they looked down at their feet.

“We’re sorry, Miss Mella. We promise we don’t do it again.” One of them said the other nodded.  
Bob Seger’s ‘Come to Poppa’s started playing in the truck.

Jim hefted the window and set it into place, his shirt nearly see-through with the sun beaming down on his back. His hair was wet and in his face, his muscles flexing with the effort.

He stood back and rolled his shoulders before he stretched his back.

That entire scene, she saw it all, and a familiar feeling came to her. Her panties were wet with her slick. She felt hot and flustered. “Wow, you’re strong.” She called to him, squeezing her thighs together. The twins noticed what was going on and not wanting to be thinking about it; they hopped on their bikes and left. ‘Come to poppa indeed.’ She thought to herself. She found her eyes wandering him looking to the crotch of his jeans. Thinking of what he’d feel like inside her.

He grinned and did the strong man pose before he lifted the other window, pushing it into place.  
It got stuck, and he shoved it into place.

She shifted and squeezed her thought together. She walked back over to her roses. She got on her hands and knees and had to go into the bushes. Her round ass was sticking out from the bush.

Jim stepped back, and without the presence of teenage boys around, watched her. He didn’t realize how long he had been staring until he felt his pants get tight.

“Shit!” He said under his breath and turned away, beginning to hammer in the window furthest away from her, turning his body away from her.

She popped her head up from the bush. “Jim! I found a yellow rose!” She smiled at him. She stood and gave it to him. She was done working on the bushes. “It’s hot outside would you like a lemonade?” She asked him.

He smiled at the yellow rose, still turned away from her. “Thanks. And sure!”  
He was trying his best to control himself.  
Don’t be a dog. Don’t be a dog.

She got up and walked into the house. She went about and made the Lemonade. She ran upstairs and put on more deodorant and then her perfume.

After getting ahold of himself, Jim stretched out in the warm grass, an arm under his head and tapping his foot as ‘Bad Bad Leroy Brown’ played from the truck.

Mella walked out with a tray. “Hiyah, Jim!” She smiled as she walked over barefoot with the dish in hand and a big floppy sun hat on.

“Hey.” He spoke, sitting up. “Thank you.” He said as he took a glass.

“You’re welcome.” She sat down next to him in the grass, a blissful look on her face as she titled her head back, exposing her neck to him unknowingly.

He ached to touch her, and he nearly did. He gripped his glass.

“If I stay for dinner, can I borrow your shower? I’m all sweaty.” He said. “I have a change of clothes in the truck.”

“Of course!” She smiled. “I didn’t think you’d say yes, though!” She beamed. “Hamburgers or pork roast?” She asked him. “I have an Irish spring in the guest bath if that’s okay?” She asked him sweetly. When in all reality, she was ready to pounce on him and make him hard. She wanted him to be inside her so desperately.

Be civil, be civil, be polite. She chanted internally.

“Sounds good to me. I could use a good burger.” He said. “Wanna show me to the shower? I’m sure I don’t smell great.” He joked. “I’ll go grab my clothes.”

She turned a light shade of pink. “Of course! Come this way.” She smiled. When he came back from getting his clothes, she let him inside. The home was designed with lots of blue and white and a very colonial style. She leads him to the door. “Since its a nice night you want to eat on my porch. Also, what about Jane? When do you have to go home, to her?”

“Sure outside would be nice. Joyce insisted Jane stay the night when she found out I was coming over here. She’s um, push hard for us to happen.” He smiled. “This is a nice place you’ve got, Mella.”

“Thanks!” Mella blushed. “Joyce was so good to me when I first came here. The very first night I moved in I went to the store to buy something, and she smiled at me, and I felt like I was going to be okay.” Mella said. “So this way to the guest bathroom. Rats no towels let me go get them for you.”

He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. He ran a hand through his wet hair and began unbuttoning his jeans.

Mella knocked. “Towels!” She called to him. She waited outside the door.

“Just a sec.” He said as he ran his wet hands through his hair. He opened the door and gave her a boyish smile. “Thanks.” He said as he reached for the towel.

“You’re welcome,” She said in a small voice. He was shirtless. Oh boy. It was nice. Oh, it was lovely. His chest was broad, but he had a bit of belly which was fine with her, she liked it. And he had the perfect dusting of chest hair. She. Wanted to run her hands through it. She was staring.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.” He said, giving her a sly grin. “Thanks again.”

He gave her his best smoldering look as he closed the door.  
He turned in the water and finished undressing before and getting in the shower.

Mella walked away in the clouds. Speaking of clouds rain clouds came in. Making their on the porch part of dinner impossible. She set about cooking in the kitchen and setting the plates and cups. She made the burgers and broiled them in the oven, and started cutting up veggies. A nagging voice in her head told her to be wary; he seemed the womanizing type.

Jim finished up his shower and dried off, pulling on a Bob Seger tank top and his jeans.  
He walked out and leaned in the doorway, his hair wet and in his face.  
“Hey, thanks for the shower. It smells delicious in here.

Thunder crashed. “Sorry the picnic got rained out”: She said after the rumble. She was eyeing him. “I hope you like your burgers medium rare.” She told him. She stood and stared at him, drinking him in.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” He said as he tucked his hands into his pocket.

“I kinda like rainy days sometimes.” He said. “When it gets nice and cool outside.”

“Especially after such a hot day.” She inhaled her breasts straining against her dress. “Would you like a drink. I have wine, soda, or scotch whiskey.” She said to him. “Food is make your own burger.” She was running hot, but she was trying to control her self.

“I’ll take some scotch please.” He replied.

“Dinner sounds good, but I was wondering if I could have my dessert first.”

Mella froze. “Excuse me.” She said to him. She gestured for him to get his food.

He stepped really close to her and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He brought his face really close to hers as if to kiss her before he pulled away.  
“Ah, nothing.” He said with a sly smile as he moved away to the food.  
“Man I’m hungry!”

Mella was quivering. How dare he make her feel like this. Hot and bothered seriously considering letting him fuck her over the kitchen sink. She took in a deep breath. “Well, then.” She bit her lip and made her food and set it down. She went and got him a scotch. “How many fingers.” She asked him. Her breasts were almost spilling from her dress as she went to pour.  
He stared at her breasts.

“Two.” He said.  
‘Two fingers is all I’d need to make you moan…’ he thought.  
“Thanks.” He said after she poured.

“You’re welcome.” She replied. She sat down and began to eat. She took a bit, and mayo was on her lips. She licked them clean of the white substance giving him a suggestion. “So I’ve heard you have quite the reputation as a womanizer.” She stated.

He swallowed hard. “I used to be. Sadly, it’s followed me. But when Jane came to live with me, I straightened me up a lot. I used to be in an awful place in life.” He confessed.

She nodded. “I just want to make sure that you won’t use me and leave me be.” She said after a swig of whiskey. “I’ve had my heart broken before.”

“That kind of thing is behind me. But….the female population of this tiny town pretty much hates me.” He admitted. “But I haven’t dated or….slept with anyone, in over a year.”

“I guess that’s a good thing for me.” She smiled. “Means I won’t have to share.” She looked up at him. “I was an only child, and I wasn’t very good sharing my favorite playthings.” She sucked mayo off her finger afterward.

He raised his eyebrows.  
“Am I a plaything?” He said playfully. “Already a favorite?”

“Whoever said you were.” She went back to eating her food. “More whiskey?” She asked after she finished her dinner. “I have some cookies for dessert.” She said to him. Her foot rubbing the inside of his legs.

“I think I may have to wait in the cookies. I am stuffed!” He said. “That was a good dinner. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” She smiled and got up. She grabbed his plate and went to the kitchen sink and turned on the radio. Bruce Springsteen’s I’m on Fire came on. She hummed while she washed the dishes.

While the music came on, he got up and walked up to her. He slid his hands gently around her waist before hugging her, and he sang into her ear.

“Hey, little girl is your daddy home? Did he go and leave you all alone? I got a bad desire.” He hummed. “I’m on fire.”

She felt her heart beating in her chest, and her skin was getting hot. He had to be able to tell it was working. She let out a shaky breath as she put the dishes down in the sink.

“Tell me now baby is he good to you? Does he do to you the things that I do?”  
He kissed the side of her neck.  
“I can take you higher. Oh oh oh, I’m on fire.”  
He started swaying with her.

She couldn’t take it. She turned the radio off and kissed him hard. “Mmmmm.” She moaned as she kissed him. She sat on the edge of the kitchen sink. Lightning struck. “Mmmm.”

He held her face with both hands, kissing her deeply.  
He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her off to the couch where he sat with her straddling his lap

She kissed him. “I couldn’t take it anymore.” She said before she kissed along his jaw and neck on the hunt for his sweet spot.

“Come here.” He said, moving her face back to his so he could kiss her fiercely.

He lay his hands on her thighs as they kissed, unsure as to where she wanted to be touched.  
Be a gentleman, not a dog.

She moaned into the kiss. “Mmmm, Jim.” She moved her hips. She pushed his hands to her hips and one of her breast. “You can touch me. I want you.” She nipped at his bottom lip.

He ran his hands up her body to grasp and caress her breasts as he kissed along her jaw and to breathe lightly in her ear.

“Aaahh!” She moaned as his fingers brushed over her nipples. “Jim.” She moaned loudly. She blushed. It had been so long.  
He playfully tugged at her hair until she lay her head back and he kissed her neck as he rubbed his thumbs over her pert nipples.  
His hips began to move with hers, his hard-on pressing against her thigh.

She bit back, moans. Jim's hard-on was hitting her clit. She was only wearing cotton panties, which were dark pink where her arousal was soaking the fabric.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked as he ran his hands up her spine.

“Yes.” She looked into his stormy blue eyes. “I want it very much.” She kissed him, and she started to really grind on him as she found his sweet spot.

He moaned and lay his head back, giving her access to his neck as his hands moved to her breasts again.  
“Bedroom?” He asked, breathlessly.

“Bedroom.” She replied as she got off him and went to the stairs. She bent over, and Dress rode up, and her wet pussy was on display. A dark pink spot on her light pink undies.

He hummed in response and followed her up the stairs.

Once in her bedroom, he began undressing her, kissing every inch of skin he could.  
Then he picked her up again like he had before and laid her down on the bed.  
He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head.

Mella bit her lip and gazed at him. “What a specimen.” She said, leaning up to kiss his chest. “I have to warn you.” She said, stopping and putting her hand on his chest. “I haven’t been with a man in three years, and I’m not the best looking woman when in undressed and my uh. My sex is hairy.” She said to him.

He shook his head and pushed her hair behind her ear.  
“I don’t care about any of that. I only care about making you moan my name.” He said playfully. “I’ll take good care of you.”  
He finished undressing her and stood above her, looking her over.  
“See, just beautiful.” He smiled. “You’re beautiful Mella.”

“Thank you.” She blushed as she covered her belly, and she opened her legs. “I’m sorry about the hair on my sex.” She said to him. “I know men these days like them, clean-shaven.” 

He was going to take good care of her oh, boy. He shook his head. “I don’t. It lets me know I’m making love to a woman.”  
He stepped out of his pants and pulled down his boxers, his erection springing free.

“Now to get to that making, you moan business.” He smiled.

He moved over her, kissing her lips and down her chest to pay attention to her breasts. He sucked on one nipple as he teased the other, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb.

It had been so long since someone had touched her like this. It sent pleasure zipping down her body to her sex. She bit her lip and squirmed, letting out quiet pants of pleasure.

He kissed down her chest to her belly. She tried to cover it, and he pushed her hand away, kissing and caressing it. He ran his hands across her ribs beneath her breasts.

“Oh, Jim.” She breathed, hoping he wouldn’t find some of the scars from her past life. “Oh, Jim.” Her legs spread open to him. Showing deep pink folds nestled in dark blonde hair. Her lips slick with clear arousal.

He kissed his way down until he ran his fingers and then his tongue across her lips.

He parted them and began teasing her clit with his lips and tongue, licking and sucking.

She put her arm over her face and behind closed lips moaned. “Mmmm mmmm!” She tossed her head to the side. “Mmmmm!”

With a finger, he gently slid it into her, waiting to hear her response as he teased her clit with his tongue.

Then she let her sound lose. “Uuuuuhhhh, Jim!” She moaned loudly. “Ohhhhhh!” Her walls squeezed his finger. “Ohh my god.”

He slowly added a second finger and began moving them in and out. “Let me hear you, honey. This feel good?”  
He began curling his fingers inside her, searching for that particular spot.

She cried out when he did this. “Yeeeees! God Jim yes it feels so good! Oh my god!” She moaned. “Mmmmmm!” She whined, and her toes curled.

He kept up his pattern, moving his fingers and continued teasing her with his mouth.

“Jim honey I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.” She breathed. “Oh, I’m gonna cum!” She cried out her walls squeezing his fingers, coating them with slick.

He grinned up at her, continuing to lap at her pussy as he removed his fingers.

“Nooo!” She whined at the feeling, and then she came. She gasped and tossed her head back, squeezing his head between her thighs. “Oh, fuck! Jim!”

He continued to lap gently, hoping to prolong her orgasm.

“Jiiiim!” She moaned her legs were shaking and the orgasm coursing through her longer. She whined, and fluid left her sex coating his face in her cum.

He sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.  
“Guess I still got it, huh?”

She nodded. “Yeah, you do.” She smiled, and she motioned for him. “You want something back?” She asked.

He crawled up her body. “Just to be inside you.” He breathed. Jim reached for his wallet and grabbed the condom in it. He rolled it on and settled in between her thighs. He teased Mella's entrance with his tip. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

She gazed at him, and she looked in between her legs, and she felt herself become aroused even more. “I’m ready.” She said, returning her gaze to him. “I’m very ready.”

Knowing it had been a while for her, he went very slow as she encouraged him further and further inside. Once he was fully sheathed in her, he sighed in pleasure.“How does that feel baby?”

“Oh, it feels so good.” She moaned as her walls adjusted to him. She kissed him and stroked his hair. “You can move now.” She coaxed.

He began rocking into her slowly, holding one of her hands as he thrust.

She bit back a moan. It felt so good. She moaned behind closed lips, embarrassed by the sounds she wanted to make.  
“  
Come on, honey.” He coaxed. “Does this feel good?” He asked. He rolled his hips into her.

“Yes! Oh my god, yes! Oh him please fuck me oh my god yes!” She moaned, and her eyes rolled back for a moment.

He started thrusting faster and deeper, holding her hips.“God, you feel so good. Fuck baby.”

“Uuhhh yes, Jim!” She was sensitive, and her orgasm was coming quickly.

He breathed in deeply, his high coming.“Come with me.” He said. “I’m gonna!”

He came hard, filling the condom. He gave her a few more strokes, hoping to make her come with him.

She gasped and came as he did. She moaned, and her legs shook, and when she was done, she lay there breathless.  
Still, in her, he leaned over her and kissed her sweetly before he pulled out and lay beside her with a contented sigh.

Mella smiled. “Hey, big guy.” She kissed him. “That was fun.” She splayed her hand on his chest.

"It certainly was." Jim panted, looking at her. God, she was beautiful, her cheeks flushed from their actions her eyes alight with ecstasy he brought her. He felt good; it felt real. She was there and she was his, unjudging, just taking him as he was and it was all he could ask for.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to Jim Hopper is quite a dream. Mella wants to be cute and make him breakfast but Jim has other plans.

Morning After

Mella stretched and rolled over, her hand hit the sleeping figure of Jim Hopper. She sat up and looked bewildered for a moment. She had bed that man, that sexy hunk of a man. Not so hot right now while he was snoring but still sexy. She got up and pulled up her panties, and she found his beige work shirt and put it on her. She giggled.

He rolled over and moaned as he stretched, opening his eyes.  
“Well, good morning.”

“You’re supposed to stay sleeping.” She said as she put up her hair. “You’re supposed to stay asleep and then I bring you breakfast.” She smiled at him. Her breasts filled out the shirt. The undies were higher cut, and her ass cheeks were playing peekaboo.

“I’m not sure if I’m awake or if I’m still dreaming.” He grinned. “You look like something out of one of my fantasies.”

“Oh, stop.” She smiled. “I’m not someone people fantasize about.” She said, and she went to head down the stairs.

He followed her down the stairs.  
“I beg to differ, Ma'am!”

“Suuuuuuuuuuuure.” She said before she got her mixing bowl and bent over to grab the flour.

He sneakily squeezed her ass.

“Jim hopper!” She squealed when he did this. “I’m trying to make you breakfast.”

He came close and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest against her back and his chin on her shoulder.  
“Awwww you’re so sweet!”

“Mmmm.” She smiled. Her mind flashed to perhaps him bending her over a chair or the table and fucking her. She had only had his dick once, and she wanted more. “Now, Mr. handsy. Please leave me alone so I can make food!"

He laughed against her ear and kissed it.“How can I with you looking like that?”

“Looking like what?” She said, hoping to get him talking.

“Like a whole meal.” He grinned before he playfully snapped his teeth near her ear.

“I’m trying to make your food.” She said to him.

“Okay, okay!” He laughed. “Mind if I wash my uniform?”

“I’m using your uniform shirt right now to keep me warm.” She turned and smiled at him and giggled. She took a deep breath, and the buttons strained around the area of her breasts.

He leaned down and kissed at her neck. “I don’t have to wash the shirt, but I sweated in those pants. Gotta wash em.” He kissed her neck again, this time more deliberate and sexual.“Wear my shirt though, then I can smell like you all day.” He teased.

She giggled and sighed. “You want people knowing you smell like a woman.” She teased him. She moaned when he found her sweet spot.

“There are worse things to smell like than a beautiful woman.” He said against her neck before he lightly bit where her neck met her shoulder.

“Mmmmm!” She moaned. She squirmed, squeezing her legs together. She felt her panties getting damp.

He slid his hands beneath her borrowed shirt and ran his hands across her belly.

“I think I need some help working up an appetite.”

“Yeah?” She asked her skin getting goosebumps and her nipples getting hard. “How would we do that?” She asked, hoping the answer would be to have his cock plunge deep inside her. She was always a more reserved girl, especially when it came to sex, but she wanted his cock inside her.

He turned her to face him and quickly lifted her to sit on the edge of the counter. He stood between her legs.  
“Maybe like this.” He said before he began kissing her.

“Mmm!” She repeated between kisses. “Mmmm Ugh Jim hopper you’re turning me into a slut.” She teased him. “Ohhhh!” She gasped as they kissed. Her hand went to his dick.

“A slut, huh? Does that mean I can bend you over a table?” He teased before he nipped at her lip. “Yeah baby, touch me.” He breathed Ashe began unbuttoning her borrowed shirt.

She smiled into the kisses. “Mmmm.” She breathed. “You’re getting hard hot stuff.” She cooed as she rubbed him through his boxers.

“How could I not looking at you?” He said Ashe unbuttoned the shirt and began kissing along her collarbones and throat.

He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down and off, tossing them aside. Then he moved back between her legs and kissed her hard.

“Mmmmmmm!” She moaned, kissing him. She slid her hips to meet his, her hot, wet sex against his cock. Inviting him inside her. “Mmm baby put me out of my misery and give it to me.” She moaned.

“Mmm mm, not on the counter.” He said, pulling her down to stand her on her feet. He turned her around and bent her over the counter instead.  
He lined up and slid into her.

She gasped and cried out. “Oh, Jim!” She gripped at the counter. “Make sure you pull out.” She reminded him.

“I will.” He promised. “Unless you have a condom somewhere.” He said, pulling out.

She whined. “Junk drawer.” She pouted to the drawer next to them. “Hurry, please. I need it!” She wiggles her hips.

Quickly he was covered and back inside her. His hand slid up her body to gently hold her throat. “Where were we baby?”

Mella quickly moved his hand. “You were about to make me scream your name.” She kissed his hand.

He kissed the side of her jaw and began thrusting, one hand in her hip and the other bracing on the counter.

“Jesus hop!” She cried out. It felt so good. The phone rang.

“I’m not stopping!” He huffed with a grin.

Her answering machine was set up yet, so she had to take it.“Hello?” She said. “Oh, hey, friend!” It was from Joyce. Mell bit her lip. She covered the mouthpiece and moaned.

Jim grinned to himself and kept pumping, holding her hip tight.

“Jim? Oh, he’s helping me install my answering machine. Oh, he’s in the middle something right now. I’ll make sure to tell him.” He was cut off by a yelp of pleasure.

He grinned to himself, beginning to give her sharp thrusts.

“OH!” She gasped. He was hitting her spot, that bastard. “Oh no, I’m fine A squirrel startled me on the window. Of course, I’ll make sure to tell him. Is she okay? Oh, good.” Mella wanted to scream when her sex tightened, and she squirted. Not a full orgasm but the build-up.

“You feel so good.” He growled from behind clenched teeth.

“Joyce, I gotta go! Talk later, bye.” She hung up, and she moaned. “Jesus Hop! Oh my god! Oh my god! Uhhhhh!” Her legs started shaking. “FUCK!”

He lifted her hips, holding her off the floor ad he began pounding harder into her.

She started giving out animalistic groans. “Jim Jim Jim Jim.” She chanted and then screamed. Her sex squeezed him without warning and fluttered. She came hard.

He continued pounding into her until he came himself, filling the condom. He huffed as he stilled in her, his hand grazing up her back.

“Oh my god, Jim.” She moved when he pulled out. She kissed him. “Jim, don’t leave. Stay with me and let’s make love all day.” She kissed him.

“I wish, but I gotta go back to work.” He said, taking the condom off, tying it and throwing it away. “What did Joyce say about my girl?”

“Said She wants to stay the night again, but I know for a fact she has a project due Monday.” Mella laughed, kissing him when he came back to her body. “Come on, baby skip work. Let’s have fun.” She pouted.

“I’ll call and fuss at her to do it later.” He teased. “I wish baby, but I’m the Chief. The one and only. I gotta go to work.”

“Mm then let me come to work with you.” She giggled. “I can keep you company all day. Maybe suck you off under your desk.” She hummed. “I’ve never been so naughty before.”

He brushed her face with the back of his hand and kissed her.“That’s mighty tempting Darlin.”

“Come on.” She giggled. She didn’t know herself around him. “Mmmmm, you make me feel so free.”

“Baby we gotta talk. I wish I hadn’t gone this far without telling you this.”

“Oh god, you have a woman already. Or she’s going to have your baby?” She said, getting up. “I’m so stupid!”

“No Mella baby. No no. Come here.” He sat in a kitchen chair and pulled her to sit in his lap.“Listen, a few years ago I was at rock bottom and I uh…earned myself a bit of a reputation. It’s lightened up since Jane came into my life, but it still lingers in places. I just didn’t want you to hear it everywhere before you heard it from me.”

“Oh.” She said to him and gave him a kiss. “We can manage that.” She kissed him. “But maybe we outta slow down. I haven’t had the attention of a man in five years.” She said to him. “So maybe pull up on the reigns. I got excited.” She touched his chest.

“But the problem is I like the attention.” He teased. “How do you think Jane is going to feel about this?”

“I don’t know I’m her teacher and well her tutor soon. You did know that I’m her tutor, right?” She kissed him. “Maybe let’s ease her into the idea.”  
“Yeah, she told me. And good idea.”

“Good now let’s get you cleaned up and off to work.” She said, getting off him and taking his clothes to the wash. “I promise you won’t regret me.”

"I know I won't." HE said, giving her a sweet kiss.


	5. Our First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said they wanted to slow down and tonight they did. Jim and Mella go on their first date, cuteness ensues and they almost get caught! How much longer can they keep their love affair a secret from Jane and the prying eyes of the Town of Hawkins?

Our first date  
Mella was on the phone. “ Jim, I think we need to slow down.” She said over the phone. “Maybe get to know each other?”

“Yeah, I agree. We did move awfully fast.” He agreed. “How about we go out tonight?”

“Is like that.” She giggled. “What will we do stud?” She cooed into the phone, trying to be seductive.

“Keep talking like that, and there will be no slowing down.” He teased, propping his feet up on the desk.  
“Wanna go serious, romantic, silly?”

“Silly that turns into romance?” She asked him. “And I can’t help it, Jim, you drive me crazy, and I’ve only known you for a week!”  
He grinned from ear to ear and hoped she could hear it in his voice.

“Ah-ha, that means my love potion is working! I’ll pick you up around seven, how about that?”

“Sounds great hot stuff and uh what love potion you scheming man.” She giggled. “You’re so devious and charming.” She swooned. The boys had picked up the phone to listen.

“I told the witch doctor I was in love with you..” he sang cheerfully.

“Jim!” She giggled. “You’re so romantic.” She squealed.

“I gotta get back to work babe. I don’t know yet where we’ll go tonight, but we’ll figure out something together okay? I gotta go-”

“Oh, Jiiim! Baby, I miss you! I haven’t seen you all week except to pick up Jane, and I wanna jump you and kiss you. Baby don’t go!” She cooed.

“I gotta go sweet thing. Gotta finish up my paperwork before our hot date tonight!”

“If you can tell I’m pouting ever so hard over the phone.” She made a cute pouting noise. “But I’ll let you go. See you at seven.” She blew him a kiss.

“Chief! Get out here we got something you’ll wanna see.” Callahan yelled.

“Gotta go baby MUAH!” He mouthed before he hung up.

“Whaaaat?” He said, annoyed as he walked into the principal office of the station.

“Jiiiiim baby I hardly have seen you this week I wanna jump on yah!” Callahan said in high pitched voice. Then he switched. “Ohh that’s alright little Darlin the Chief will take care of you I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!”

Powell was laughing.

Jim’s face turned beet red, and he grabbed a nearby book and ran towards Cal, who dashed out the front door.

“Too many doughnuts Chief!” He called through the shut door.

Flo shook her head.

Mella was waltzing around the outside of her house, tending flowers as she waited for Jim to pick her up for their date. She didn’t know what their fates would be, and luckily, it was still warm. She wore shorts and a tank top and Sandles. She looked like she had in high school.

Jim changed in his office. He was now dressed in a Pink Floyd tour shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers.

“Baby, don’t gooooo!” Cal pouted as Jim grabbed his hat from the coat rack. Jim shot him the bird and left.

Soon he was pulling up in Mella’s driveway.

“Hey, darling!” He smiled, calling out through his window.

Mella turned, daw him and squealed. She ran for the blazer window stepped up and captured his face in a long kiss. “I missed you. “

He grinned broadly at her. “I missed you! You look very cute today!”

“You look very handsome. Where too hot stuff!” She kissed him again.  
The radio crackled to life.

“Jim-” Flo said. “Oh, Chief, I miss you!” Cal interrupted.

“SHUT UP CAL,” Jim said. “Yes, Mama Flo.”

“Jim, I’m sorry to bother you, but please go by the arcade. They’re having trouble keeping two teenagers apart.”

“Okay, thanks, Ma. I’ll head there.”

He hung up and looked to Mella.

“I am so sorry! It’ll take five minutes, I promise.”

Mella chuckled. “It’s fine darling. Get to see my man in action.” She kissed him. “Let’s go on an adventure.”

Soon, Jim, had the two rowdy teenagers settled down, and he stood in the arcade, hands on his hips.

“Now that is over, where would you like to go?” He asked Mella.

Mella eyed a flashy machine. “Do you know if they have Q Bert here?” She asked him.

“Yeah, it’s over there. It’s one of Will’s favorites.” He said as he pointed to the corner of the arcade.

“I love it.” She smiled. She took his hand. “10 bucks for 125 tokens!” She received her wallet out. “Let’s have some fun!”

“You sure you don’t want to go somewhere nicer?” He asked.

“We said fun, right? This is fun! Maybe you can win me a stuffed animal.” She said to him.

He smiled at her. “Challenge excepted!”

He bought tokens himself and began playing the games that you get tickets from.

Mella looked around. Didn’t see anyone waiting for Q bert sat down and started playing it. She was okay at it, and it was fun, she liked it. In the heat of the game, she heard a voice.

“Umm Miss Mella?” The boy asked. Mella jumped, and the chair made a loud, clanging sound.

“Oh, my goodness!” She exclaimed.

Jim was feeding coins into a mountain jumper game, carefully guarding the long strains of tickets flowing through the machine.  
He looked over at the prize counter and spied a giant blue teddy bear. He set his sights on that; he’d win it for her.

“Hi, Miss Mella,” Will said.  
“Hey, will!” She smiled.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.  
“Oh, I’m on a date.” She said.

“A date? With who?”

“No one in particular. Would you like to play?” She asked him. He nodded. “I’ll play Galaga.” She smiled. Then the rest of the group showed up, and Mella wanted to hide.

The big wheel began buzzing and flashing, and Hop ducked his head, not liking the extra attention but digging all the tickets pooling on the floor.

Jane walked up to Jim. “Hop. What are you doing here?” She asked him.

The other kids swarmed Mella.

He shrugged. “Old people like games too.” He grinned. “I’m a ski ball beast!” 

“But why are you here. Are you spying on me and mike?” She asked him.

The boys and max cheered when Mella beat level 20; causing a commotion.

“No, no, I’d never-” he turned in the direction of the commotion and smiled before he turned back to his skeeball game.  
“I just wanted to play some games too.”

“What’s she?” But before the question could be finished, Jane was beckoned by her friends, and Mella snuck away. “Hi, there big ticket!” She smiled at him.

He grinned. “Hello, my prize! My kiddo thinks I’m spying on her.”

Mella gasped. “Oh, no! Such a terrible father.” She teased him. “I came over to play some skee ball. I’m shit at it, but I’d like to play.” She put in a token and tossed the ball and sighed. She was terrible at it. It hit the ten.

He fed the machine a quarter and took a ball. “Watch where I hit the ramp.”

He underhand tossed the ball where it hit the ramp and flew up into the 50 point hole.  
“That works for me. Hit the ramp just right.”

She watched. Aimed for it and threw. Thing missed the 50 point hole by a mile. She narrowed her eyes. “I seem to be incapable.” She laughed.

“Hold the ball like this.” He said, giving her another ball and shaping her hand around it. Then he moved to stand behind her.  
He took her hand, his curling around it. He snuck a hand to her hip for just a moment.

“Alright, now roll like this.” He said against her ear as he showed her how to toss the ball.

“Alright, try it now.” He said, walking around to her side.

Mella shivered. “Alright.” She spoke softly. She rolled the ball viola! It hit the fifty. Mella was so excited without thinking she turned and kissed him. Mike saw from the corner and ran away to tell his friends.

He smiled against her lips and held her waist, drawing her close as they kissed.

“Better finish your game before the timer runs out!” He teased.

She gasped. She then went a finished her game. “Well, I'm all out!” She said to him.

“I got enough for a small stuffed animal for you. Wanna cash in and go get some food?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m famished.” She said to him. “I could really use a juicy burger! Do you want to try the diner down the road a piece? Uh, Benny’s?”

He frowned. “How about my house? I have a grill and some burgers. I just don’t go in Benny’s anymore.”

“Your place sounds nice.” She took his hand, seeing the hurt in his eyes. Benny mid thave has been his friend, and he must have sold or something. “Maybe we can be like teenagers and make out.” She giggled.

He grinned at her. “Mmmm I like that idea. Let’s go cash in these tickets.”  
He cashed in, and won the giant blue bear they had eyeballed.

“ Hop, you said little! That’s not little!” Mella marveled at her date.

“Surprise!” He grinned.

“You dog.” She smiled cheekily at him and grabbed the teddy bear as they headed out. “Hey, Jim!” A voice called. It was from Joyce.

“Hey, Joyce!” He said with a wave.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him. “I’m here to pick up the kids for game night.” She said. Mella has run to use the restroom.

“Don’t tell anyone; I’m on a date!” He grinned, holding the blue teddy under his arm.

Joyce smiles. “Told you She was worth it. Have fun.” And then Mella came out. She headed for the blazer.

“Hey, sweet thing, ya ready to go?” He asked, reaching his hand out to her.

“Yeah! Let’s go have some dinner!” She said. They got in the blazer, and as Jim drove, Mella stared out the window. She watched as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. “You’re way out here, huh!” She Spoke.

“Yeah, hope I’m not making you nervous.” He teased. “I didn’t think about being so far out.”

“It’s fine! Honestly! Gives us more privacy. You know I always wanted a house on a lake. A place where my children could swim and grow up.” She smiled, thinking about it. “Something, my husband, made with his bare hands.”

He smiled and shot her a glance. “I own a bit of land by the lake.”

“And what does that mean sir?” She teased him. “You gonna our a ring on this and our a baby in my belly?” She smirked, letting him know this was only playing.

He grinned. “Whooooo knows?” He teased. “We shall see!”

She laughed and lightly tapped his arm. Soon they were at the cabin. “It looks…homey!” She smiled at him reassuringly.

“It’s temporary. Jane and I need more room.”

He stopped the truck and rounded it, opening her door for her.

“Wanna eat outside? It’s nice and cool today.”

“I’d love that.” She smiled. “Maybe one day you two will move into a nice big house.” She smiled. She took his hand and got out of the truck. She stumbled into his chest. “Hello, my prince.” She gazed at him with tender eyes.

He grinned at her. “I don’t know about all that.” He said as he kissed her cheek.

She nuzzled his face, and they walked in. Mella was hungry and wanted to help, so she opened the fridge. “Do you two only eat TV Dinners?” She asked. “Holy hell!”

“It’s quick and easy, and Jane can only cook a little. She’s learning.” He said as he stepped around her to grab the burgers.  
“Want a beer? A soda? Water?”

“And are your hands broken? This is the 20th century! Men can cook too yah know!” She said, grabbing a soda. “Poor Jane.”

“Hey hey hey she usually gets a good breakfast, and I come home to coo lunch. I’m just too tired to cook after lunch sometimes.” He said as he began readying the patties.

“You’d be exhausted too after dealing with Cal all day.” He chuckled.

“I’m exhausted after dealing with all of Hawkins children all day long.” She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. “I’m sure you’re doing your best.” She kissed his neck.

He turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder and hugged her arms to him.

“Shall we have music?” She asked, kissing his cheek and then waking to turn on the radio. It flickered to life and Slow Hand bu Conway Twitty played. She started to sway to the music.

He washed his hands and turned to her, taking her hand in his and laying his other on her hip.

“Keep this up, and you’re gonna spoil a guy!” He smiled at her before he kissed her sweetly.  
“You’re making me fall pretty hard here.”

“Is that so?” She asked to both statements. “What’s so special about chubby ole me?” She continued as they danced. She could say the same about him. The way he looked at her, hair everything about him made her feel safe and at home.

“There’s plenty special about little old you.” He said before he kissed her forehead, swaying them back and forth. “I dare say I’m crazy about you.”

She held onto him tight. Her mind's eye was wandering to maybe a future with him. A beautiful house by the lake, a large room for them and a big one for Jane and nursery for their little one. A dog in the yard and maybe two of their own kids.

“What you thinking about so hard?” He said before he spun her around.

“Nothing in particular.” She said to him. She didn’t want to scare him away. “Just thinking.” She replied after he spun her. She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.

He moved to cup her face as they kissed intensely.

She moaned into the kiss. She swiped things off the table and brought him closer to the table she sat on it him in between her legs. “Mmmmmm.”

He held her waist as they kissed before moving his hands along her back, moving to tangle his fingers in her hair. He gently bit her lower lip, teasing her.

“Mm, I wish I could have you.” She bit her lip. “But Mother Nature came to ruin the fun.” She said to him.

“Ah, that’s no fun!” He pouted playfully. “Oh well, this isn’t getting our dinner cooked any way, no matter how much I’m enjoying it.”

“Mmm.” She said to him. “I do have to say, though. Tonight was the most fun I’ve ever had in a long time.” She kissed him. The phone rang.

He rolled his eyes and pecked her lips before he went for it.

“Hey, Jim, it’s Joyce. Jane wants to know if she can spend the night this weekend. The boys are doing an all-night dnd.” Joyce said. Mella overheard and nodded to encourage him to say yes.

“That way, maybe I can spend the night, and we can sleep together. Just sleep.” She whispered to him.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for letting her stay over Joyce. She needs time with others, not just me.” He chuckled.

Joyce hung up, and Mella went back to hugging him around the middle. “I can’t wait to spend the night with you. My bed is lonely without you in it.”

He turned in her arms and hugged her tight, kissing her. “You’re getting mighty attached to me.” He teased before he kissed her.

“I’m up for some prime cuddling. But first, dinner. I’m a hungry man.”

“Let’s eat.” She said, and they did. Taking the night away until finally, she fell asleep in his arms on the couch watching a Western.


	6. Called Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Mella think they're being so sneaky, but they didn't count on the sharp mind of Miss Jane El Hopper. Tutoring is rough when you're trying to blow your cover.

Called Out

“Tutor?” Jane asked.

“Yeah. Miss Barton is coming to come.help you with some extra school work. Just new learning, to help catch you up with the other kids.”

“Schoolwork after school?” She pouted.

“Yeah, just four two hours,” Hopper promised.

Mella pulled up to the cabin. She turned the car off, checked her face in the mirror, and got out of the vehicle. She grabbed her bags and ate a mint. She’d have to pretend she wasn’t with Jim. It would be hard.

Hop meet her outside the door, closing it behind her. “Hey, Miss Barton.” He shouted before he winked at her.  
He leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

“Here let me grab your bags.”

She returned the kiss. “Thank you, chief Hopper, that’s very kind of you.” There was a clash of thunder. “Seems a late storm is brewing." She said to him. “Only seems perfect for this time of year!” She smiled at him.

“Hello Jane!” Mella said. Jane remained silent.

“Hey, you speak to your teacher.” Hopper urged. “She’s here to help you.”

“It’s alright. I’m sure she’s still upset with me.” Mella said, setting down her things. “I had to separate her and Mike today.”

“Not fair,” Jane replies.

“Yes, fair. Knowing you two, I’m sure you weren’t focused on your studies.”

“No fair Mike got detention,” Jane said, and she glared at Mella.

“Then he shouldn’t have mouthed off at me,” Mella said. She sat down. “English today?” She asked Jane, who nodded. There was a crash of thunder, and Mella jumped.

“Miss Barton I’m cooking dinner if you’d like to join in,” Hop said as he dug through his freezer. “Also can I offer you a soda or water?”

“I’d like a soda,” Mella said. Jane got up.

“Bathroom be right back.” She said. The fan turned on and Mella for up and went straight for Jim and started kissing on him. “Mmmm baby I’ve missed you.”

He kissed her hard. “This is so hard. I want to touch you.”

“I know baby.” She kissed him back. The toilet flushed, and Mella pulled away from Jim and fixed herself. “Thank you for the soda.” She said to him.

He quickly reached in the fridge and grabbed one, passing it to her.

“No problem! I’m cooking pork chops, that sound good to you?”

“That sounds delicious.” She smiled. Jane came out and saw pink lipstick on Jim’s lips. She guesses it was true. Mike had seen them kissing at the arcade.

“Are you two…having sex?” She asked. Mella dropped her soda.

“What? No!” Hopper protested. “We’re just friends.”

His heart was thumping out of his chest, his jaw slack.

“Arcade. Lipstick.” She said, pointing to his lips.

“How come you two can be together, but Mike and I have to be separated.”

“Jane, I think you’re confused. Your father and I are friends.”

“Just friends.” He repeated.

“And you and Mike have a lot of growing to do before you can be a couple. For now, you need to focus on your studies. Just like you do right now. Instead of interrogating me.”

“You’re wearing her lipstick,” Jane stated. “She has a hickey.”

Mella blushed wildly.

Hopper pulled up a kitchen chair and sat on it backward, crossing his arms on the back.

“Alright, right. Miss Barton and I are dating.”

“Why?” Jane asked. “Will you two get married? Will you have a baby like Holly? I want to be a big sister!” Jane said excitedly seeming to forget her anger at Mella.

“That’s a little too fast. We just started dating. And we’re happy to just date for right now. Right, Mella?”  
He asked, looking towards her as if begging her to back him up here.

“I enjoy your enthusiasms Jane but, your father and I have to get married before we have a baby and we won’t get married for a while. We just started dating. It’s only been two months, so we aren’t ready yet. Love takes time to grow and mature before we can even consider thinking about marriage. Marriage is a very serious thing.” Mella backed him up. “And so is a baby.”

“Mike and I will get married,” Jane said. Mella was waiting for Jim to keel over.

“Maybe many many many years from now.’ he said. He still didn’t understand what she saw in the little punk.

“Will was right; you two are dating!” Jane smiled, and she went to sit. Mella tutored Jane, and they worked hard for many hours.  
Jim set the table and served food as they worked. “Alright folks. Break for dinner time!”

A flash of lightning and crash of thunder and then the rain came, and so did the wind. “Oh, my goodness! This storm picked up.”  
Jane was shaking in her boots. The loud noises and the flashes reminded her of the lab, of the upside-down.

“Come sit on the couch with me.” He said to Jane. “You too, Mella.”

He sat in the middle.of. The couch and when Jane sat at his side, he wrapped an arm around her reassuring.

Mella day and leaned against Jim; they were like this for a while, and the timer went off. “Better get the food chef!” She said to him. 

Thunder crashed, and Jane jumped. “Jane, come there.” Mella motioned to her. Jane went reluctantly. Mella let her lay her head in her lap, and Mella stroked her hair. “When I was a little girl I was scared of storms, my mother told me to count the seconds between the lightning and the thunder. Each second is a mile, so if there are ten seconds, then the storm is ten miles away.” Mella per her. “And she told me to write it down every time, so I could track how the storm moved. She also said not to be scared that it was just Mother Nature doing some work on the sky.”

Jim made his way to the kitchen to make them three steaming cups of cocoa. He brought the two to the girls, sitting them on the coffee table before he took his own.

“Be careful; it’s hot hot hot.” He advised. He smiled at Mella as she took care of his girl.

“I’ll be right back,” Mella said as she got up to go to the bathroom. “Count the seconds Jane and next thing you know it will be over.”  
Jane sat up. “She’s okay. I like her, sorta,” She said to Jim. There was a loud crack of lightning and a loud crash. Mella screamed in the bathroom.

Jim rushed to the bathroom.  
“Mella! Mella! What happened?”

“A tree fell! I think it’s blocking the road!” She said to him. “It startled me!”  
He sighed, his hands going to her hips.  
“  
You’re going to have to stay the night. I can’t cut the tree up and move it until the morning.”  
He hugged her close. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just rattled.” She said to him. She leaned up and kissed him. “I’m not complaining, though.” She kisses him again.

He grinned at her and gave her one more kiss.  
“I should probably go check on Jane.”

He squeezed his arms around her waist before his hands slid down to cup her ass and kiss her.

“EEEEEEEWWWWW!” Jane laughed, seeing the two.

Mella burst out laughing. “Go drink your hot chocolate kid!” She teased Jane, who smiled.

“I guess since she’s not scared anymore-” Jim said and glanced over his shoulder to see if Jane had left, “then I guess I can steal a few more of these!” He said before he began peppering her face with kisses.

“Jim.” She giggled. “Jim, stop!” She squealed.

He kissed her nose and cheeks and her eyelids when she closed her eyes while laughing. Then he kissed the corner of her lips before giving her a proper, loving kiss.

At the moment, she couldn’t stop herself; it just came out, and she felt the fear take over her as she waited for him to reply. “I love you.”  
He swallowed hard, his hands moving to grip her upper arms lightly before he kissed her passionately. Then he pressed his forehead to hers.

“I love you too, Mella.”

Mella kissed him back.


	7. Family Fall Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mella stayed the night, and she doesn't want to leave this domestic scene. Jim plays hookie and a lovely afternoon ensues.

Mella had gotten up and decided she would start making breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She knew the smell of bacon would at least rouse Jim from his coma  
.  
Jim yawned and stretched heartily. The smell of bacon caught his interest, and he dressed hurriedly.  
He wandered out of his room in sleep pants and a white T-shirt, barefoot with his hair messy.  
“Good morning!”

“Hey, baby.” She smiled. She was in his Henley and pair of his boxers. “Making breakfast. When does miss teen wake up?” She asked him.

“She’ll be up soon, raring to go to school.” He said as he pulled Mella close to kiss her.

“It is a Saturday.” She said to Jim. “That office job of yours has your brain frazzled, or was it just the mind-blowing orgasm you had?” She teased.

“Brain still fuzzy from last night.” He grinned. “And I slept so hard. Best sleep in quite a while!”

“Good.” She said, kissing him. She yelled when the bacon spat and got her arm. There was a pad of feet on the floor and teenage grumbling.

“You okay, baby?” Jim asked  
.  
“Hey, kiddo.” Jim said to Jane, reaching out to ruffle her messy hair.

Jane grumbled. She turned, saw Mella, and jumped. “Right. Hopper dates my Teacher.” She said as she sat down. Mella couldn’t help her motherly instincts.

“I’m fine, Jim, darling just a little bacon grease.” She kissed Jim.

“Ew,” Jane said.

“Get used to it, kiddo.” He smiled.

Mella plated food and served it. Just by pure instinct without thinking when she gave Jane, her food Mella kisses the top of Jane’s head. Both women stood stalk still. “Sorry, Jane. I don’t know why I did that.”

Jim smiled at them. “Because I do it to both of you all the time.”

“Very true,” Mella said. “Still, I’m sorry if it was weird, Jane.”

“A little,” Jane replies. Mella felt her heart sink, and she went back to plate up Jim’s food.

“She’s not too big on mushy stuff unless it’s with Miiiiiike!” He teased in a girly voice, and Jane rolled her eyes. “I barely get away with this!” He said, moving to ruffle her hair.

“But you can always give me kisses, baby!” Jim smiled at Mella.

“I think I will.” Mella replied, leaning to kiss Jim.

Jane gagged. “Gross.”

“You and Mike might be this gross one day. When you’re like 30, okay?” He said with a Stern face before he smiled at her.  
Jane rolled her eyes. Mella looked at Jim as Jane disappeared with her food in Into her room. “Oh, Jim, I thought she was happy.”

“She’s a hard one to judge sometimes, baby.” He told her. “She’ll come around.”

“I want her to like me,” Mella said, sighing. She touched her pancakes with the fork. “She means so much to you.”

“She’s my girl. We’ve been through a lot together.” He said. “She’ll come along. It just takes her a while to trust people.”

“Yeah.” She said, eating. Soon she was done, and so was Jane and Hop. Mella got up. “Everyone coats on! We are going outside! Let’s go see the colors!” She smiled at the pair.

“Alright!” Jim said as he and Jane went to the door to pull on their coats.

“Don’t want to,” Jane said. “Stories are on.”

Mella smiled. “They’ll be there when you get back, let’s go collect pretty leaves.” She said to Jane. Jane rolled her eyes.

“Hey, no eye-rolling. Time to go outside.”

Jane left, and Mella followed behind. Mella suddenly gasped and told them to stop. She saw something. “Be very quiet and look!” On top of the fallen tree, a red fox stood. Jane’s eyes grew wide.

Jim reached ever so slowly to Mella’s hand and curled his pinky around hers as they watched the animal.

Her concentration broke, and she turned and looked at him. “I love you.” She whispered.

He gave her a thoughtful, boyish smile and whispered back." I love you too.”

Jane was enthralled with the fox. Mella leaned up and kissed Jim. The fox walked away, and Jane looked up and gagged and walked off.

“Hey, don’t act like you don’t kiss Mike.” He said. Jim snuck Mella another kiss.

Mella giggled, and Jane laughed too. 

“I’m goofin,” Jane said. They walked through the woods, and Mella stopped and pointed out pretty trees and critters. Suddenly a chickadee came and landed in Jane’s shoulder.

Jim watched intently. “That’s so cool, Jane!”

Mella whistled, and the chickadee came to her. Jane was stunned.

Jim smiled at her. “Never seen anyone do that before!”

“Princess!” Jane stated. She had just seen Sleeping Beauty. “Aurora!” Jane said. “Teach me!”

Mella smiled, and the bird flew off.

“So, you are a Disney princess.” He teased before he ruffled Jane’s hair. “You are too.”

“Hoooooop.” She replied to him with an annoyed teenager tone.

Mella smiled, and they walked around for a while. Soon Jane was cold and so was Mella. They both shivered.

“Come on, girls, back inside.” He said. “It’s getting late.”

Jane had a bunch of leaves, and she asked Mella what they were going to do. Mella smiled and told her it a surprise.

“I think I’ll start a fire and make us some hot chocolate!” Jim volunteered as they headed for the cabin.

“That sounds good, honey!” Mella encouraged. Jane nodded. “Alright, you got crayons, okay take the leaves, put them under the paper, and rub the side of the crayon on the paper and viola!”

Jane was impressed, and she started making hers. “Do enough, and I’ll laminate them for placemats!”

“Mella homemaker.” He teased, his back to them as he lit the fireplace, placing extra logs in the stove.

Mella got up and walked up behind him and pinched his love handles. “You’re a rude little boy!” She teased. Before she started looking through his cabinets, perfect, he had pumpkin, and she was sure she could make a pie crust.

“Don’t get too fresh with me, ma'am. There is a child present!” He said as he moved near her to make the cocoa.

“Rude little boy!” Jane parroted and then laughed.

“You’re hopelessly outnumbered Jim hopper!” Mella said, grabbing the pumpkin.  
He rolled his eyes. “Lord, help me!”

“You’re in for it now!” Mella said, tickling up his sides.  
He shirked away. “Oh no, you don’t!”

She went after him again. “Gimme, those love handles!” She laughed, chasing him. Jane rolled her eyes and continued making leaf art.

“No! Assault of a police officer, I’m gonna arrest you!” He said, turning around and clamping his arms to his sides.

“His stomach is ticklish,” Jane said, and then mere seconds later, Mella was ticking Jim’s belly and giggling with glee, not expecting him to turn on her at all.

He huffed and scooped her up to set her on the bar so that he could tickle her. He buried his face in her neck as he tickled her ribs.  
“Jim!” She shrieked and squirmed. “Jim, stop it! Oh, Jim!” She giggled.

He grinned broadly and kissed her.

“Alright that’s enough, let’s not freak out the kid.”

Little did he know that Jane was right behind him. Mella saw her and grab Jim’s arms, pulling them up, and Jane attacked.

“Hey, hey, HEY! NO DOUBLE TEAM!” He waited, struggling.

Jane stopped, and Mella quickly went for his armpits. Declaring “I won I won I won!” Then she stopped, and they shared a beautiful kiss. Mella couldn't help but feel content at this moment, kissing a handsome man, having fun with his daughter. It almost felt like home. Jim must have felt it too because she saw the warm glimmer in his eyes when they broke the kiss before returning to their tickle fight.


	8. Boot Scootin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mella and Jim go out on a fun date, but who says people over thirty aren't adventurous? A mix of alcohol and almost unbearable attraction lead to a steamy night in the back of Jim's truck. What a naughty couple they are! Let's hope they don't get caught! Just some good ole gratuitous smut.

Boot Scootin' 

Jim, dressed in a nice plaid button-up and jeans, knocked on Mella’s door.

“Oh, Jim! You’re early! I didn’t get to change from school!” She said coming or the door. She wore a 40’s style blue and white polka dot dress with pumps and stockings. Her hair was done up in a bun. “Men are usually late! She chuckled.

He barely replied, busy looking at her.

“I um..oh wow you look, great baby.”

“So I could go like this and be fine?” She asked grabbing her purse. “I’ll take your busy eyes as a yes.” She leaned forward and she kissed him. “Mother Nature vacates the premise as of last week.” She said to him.

“Good, because I can’t promise to be a proper gentleman with you looking like that.” He grinned before he gave her a steamy kiss.  
“Is a honky-tonk bar okay? I feel like you’re too classy for such a joint.”

“I’m up for anything. I have a feeling we won’t be hanging around long anyway feel like we’re gonna head home and take our clothes off.” She returned the kiss. Already she wanted to just forget the night and head upstairs and have him pound her until her brain went fuzzy.

“Is that a promise?” He teased.

Soon they were at the bar and he was leading her inside, his hand on her lower back.

She picked a corner booth. It wasn’t too long after they ordered a drink she attacked him. Kissed on him her hand on his thigh.

“Maybe we should have skipped the bar.” He teased before he took some of his whiskey.

“I’ll calm down in second.” She said suddenly feeling self-conscious. “See.” She took herself away from him. “I think I know what I want for a drink. I’ll be right back.” She winked and got up and she walked away swinging her ass.

Oh, sweet Jesus she had those stockings on that had the seams up the back. Her legs looked amazing and drew his eyes right up to her supple ass.

He felt a stirring below, wanting her back immediately. It was gonna take all his self-control not to take her in the bar.

She leaned over the bar and grabbed the drink. She could already feel her body gearing up for desire. She kept thinking about her want and need.

He barely waited for her to get back in the booth. He pulled in, hands on her waist, and began kissing her again.  
His hand lingered on one of her thighs before it began bunching up her skirt, heading up as he kissed her.

She swatted at his hand. “Stop you’ll ruin your surprise.” She said to him. “No ruining your surprise.” She kissed him back. “No peaking naughty boy!”

“Oh, there’s a surprise for me under there?” He grinned.

“Hey, Hop! Your turn on the bull!” A voice called out. He turned away from Mella for the moment.  
“Not tonight fellas!”

“C'mon Hop! I’ll throw you off tonight!”

“You should baby. I wanna see those powerful thighs work.” She said training her hand under the table to cup his crotch.  
He raised his eyebrows at her.

“Alright, you’re on, Joe.” He made his way out of the booth and stepped over to the bull. He stepped up and threw his leg across the bull.“Alright, do your worst.” He said as he clutched the saddle horn with one hand, throwing the other in the air.

Mella came over to watch. Working on her second rum and coke. “Go Jim! You can do it!” She blew him a kiss.

The bull started up easy enough and Jim locked his legs around the machine, hand still raised high.  
The operator began bucking and twisting the machine, trying to throw Jim off.

Mella watched his muscles work and she bit her lip. Good God He was magnificent. His ass in those jeans oh she wanted him. Time for drink number three.

“I saw your date, where is she?” The controller joked. He turned Jim with his back to Mella and bucked the bull down, throwing Jim’s ass in the air and shaking it back and forth in front of her.

“A little entertainment for the lady!”

Mella hooted and hollered. “Nice ass baby!” She called out.

The crowd chanted through his ride.  
FOUR  
THREE  
TWO  
ONE!  
The ride came to a stop and Hopper threw his arms in the air before he playfully fell sideways, landing in the inflatable ring and flashing a thumbs up.

Mella giggled and cheered. She leaned over the wall and smiled at him. “You were so good, baby!” She giggled with glee.  
He stood on his knees to kiss her before he stood up and stepped from the ring. The crowd cheered.

“Told you you couldn’t beat me!”

He took Mella’s hand and whispered in her ear.  
“Wanna go give me my surprise?”

“Maybe.” She said to him. “I think you’ll like it!”

He got a fresh beer. “Dance with me first though. Just one dance.” He smiled before downing his beer.  
He took her hand and when a slow song came on they began dancing.

Mella looked up at him with love in her eyes. “Oh, Jim.” She kissed him before they started to sway to the music. She felt so safe in his arms. She felt like she belonged.  
He swayed her around to the slow country music. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly the kiss slowly turning deeper and passionate.

“We’ve got to go.” He said. “I can’t take the wait anymore.” He told her.

“Where are we going?” She asked him. “Bathroom? Truck?”

“Truck.” He said.

Outside it was raining lightly and the rain made him gasp in the cold. “Stay here.” He said as she stood under the awning over the door. “I’ll get the truck. You get in the backseat.” He winked before he left for the parking lot.

For some reason, she didn’t listen. She ran up behind him smacked his ass and rain to the truck in the pouring rain. He chased after her and pressed her to the side of the wet truck to kiss her hard in the light rain.

“Backseat you bad girl.” He grinned.

She kissed him back. After she giggled and slid into the back seat waiting expectantly. “Why am I a bad girl.” She asked him. She was starting to get wet just a little.

He climbed into the truck over her and shut the door behind him. “Because I told you to wait for me.” He grinned. He began kissing her intensely.

Mella kisses him back. “You should know you can’t tame me.” She teased him after she broke the kiss. The windows started to get steamy. “Mmmmmm! God Jim! Her sex was starting to give off heat.

“So what’s my surprise?” He asked as he moved to kneel between her legs.  
The rain picked up, pouring over the cruiser.

“Keep exploring you’ll see.” She said to him. “Should we put the seat back?” She asked him. She moaned when she felt his crotch against hers. She was sure he could feel the heat coming from her sex.

He hiked up her dress to find she was only in stockings, no panties.

He mockingly gasped. “What a naughty naughty girl!” He grinned as he ran his hand over the thing fabric covering her sex. His dick grew hard and twitching in his jeans. To relieve the pressure he unzipped and shoved down his jeans and underwear, his erection springing free.

He could feel her wetness through the fabric and he spread her lips to view her cloth-covered hole.  
“Oh god.” He groaned. “God, you’re got me hard as a rock baby.”

She squirmed and shifted her hips. “I can tell. I want it.” She bit her lip and watched him. The hunger in his eyes the hardness of his cock made her moan. Her hole pulsed and it pushed out more wetness. She whined for something to be inside her.

He grasped the fabric of her stocking and with a might rip, freed her pussy. He pushed in two fingers and began curling them inside her as his thumb stroked her clit.

She gasped and the moaned at the relief. “Oh my god!” She bit her lip. “Jiiiiiiiim!” She looked into his eyes and she moaned letting see and hear how she felt. “God Jim it’s so good! Uuuuuhhhh!”  
He leaned down to kiss her hard as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

“So hot and wet for me.” He said as he buried his face in her neck. “I’m going to bury myself so far and you. I’m going to make you shake for me.”

“Ohhhhh, God!” Mella moaned she gripped his shoulders. “Jim.” She kisses on him. “Jim, please. Please, I need it.”

“Just a bit more. Sit up a little baby. Let me unzip your dress.”

She leaned up to let him undo her dress. Surprise two no bra! She took this opportunity to suck and nip on his sweet spot and stroke his dick through his boxers. “Baby, please. Please.” She cooed between kisses.

He leaned back to kiss and nip the flesh of her breasts as his fingers pumped.

“Tell me how bad you want my cock.”

“So bad oh my god! Please, Jim uuuuuuuhhhh!” Moaned and threw her head back. Her sex squeezing his fingers. Her pussy was aching with pleasure. “Jim please please give me your cock I need it makes me feel so good!” She moaned.

He spread her legs and pushed his boxers down around his thighs. He slid into her roughly and braced his hands on the seats. He began giving her easy strokes.

Mella’s jaw hung open and her eyes rolled back and she moaned loudly. “Oh my god! Oh god, Jim!” She bit her lip. “Oh fuck yes!”

He sped up, giving her rougher strokes. He reached out and planted a hand on the steamy window, pressing g his weight against it. “Fuck baby! Oh, fuck! God, you’re so tight and so wet. Goddamn baby!”

Mella whined. She was so slick and they were going at it so hard. “Mmmm mmmm!” Her voice wavered when she cried out. “Ohhhhhh! Tell me more baby? Come on tell me how good my pussy feels!”

“Fucking wrapped around my cock like this. I damn near blew my load when I saw your pussy in stockings with no panties. I like having a.little work to get to what I want.” He grinned.  
“I goddamn love your pussy. I wish I had the room to eat you.”

She moaned. She had a praise kink. “God Jim. You’re so fucking sexy. I’ve been at school a few times and I found myself daydreaming about your cock so deep inside me!” She moaned hoping he would think it’s hot. Her sex let him deeper inside her and she nearly screamed.

He groaned in her ear. “God damn baby.” He sped up just a little, sinking to the hilt in her.

His balls hit her repeatedly as he thrust, his hand still on the window slipping down, leaving a trail down the glass that would leave a handprint.  
“I think about bending you over my desk and fucking you so hard.”

His balls made a smacking sound as he thrust. Her walls quivered around his cock as they grew tighter. “Make sure you spill outside me, baby.” She panted. She could feel her high coming it was building. “That’s was fucking hot with your hand.” She said. His deep thrust hit her spot and her walls clamped down on him.

He groaned and pulled out. “I’m close but I got you baby girl.” He said as he began thumbing her clit as he hovered over her.  
“Take care of you then we can take care of me.”

She whined at the loss of his cock. It wasn’t long after he started rubbing, her orgasm washed over her like a wave. She moaned and gasped and then cried out his name. She squirted a thick white cream from her sex onto the seat.

Jim knelt over her, fisting his cock steadily.

Mella smiled and snaked her hand to his balls. She found that crease and stroked it waiting for him to cum so hard he’d blow a huge load.

“Ahhh oh god!” He moaned as his fist began moving quicker. He took her hand and moved it to the fist around his cock.

Mella fisted him quickly. “Come on baby come on. Cum for blow a huge load all over my stockings come on baby!”

He groaned and came all over one of her stocking clad thighs. “Ooooh oh god.” He moaned. “Holy fuck!”

Mella smiled. “And you’re still spilling.” She said as the part fee spurts of his cum covered her hand. “Feel good baby.” She asked.

He nodded, lost in his pleasure. He finished coming, having spilled six ropes of his seed.  
“Ah fuck baby. So good!”

Mella brought him down to her to kiss him. “That was amazing.” She kissed him again. “We should do it again soon.” She kissed him again.

“My pleasure baby.” He grinned against her lips. “I promise much more.”  
He moved back to pull up his boxers and jeans and sit on the seat between her legs.

“I made a mess of you. Half naked with your hair all a mess!” He grinned.  
“Good rough sex!”

“Mmmmm.” She nodded. She pulled her dress back up. And she took her stockings off and wipes his cum up. She kissed him. “You think I could sneak home with you and we could have sex without waking the kids.” She teased him.

“Though you were quiet.” He teased. “I’d like around two though.”

“We shall see.” She kissed him once more.


End file.
